Paper Mario: Color Splash: Director's Cutout
Inspired by but not affiliated with ''Paper Mario: Color Splash Recut.'' Paper Mario: Color Splash: Director's Cutout is an updated rerelease of ''Paper Mario: Color Splash'', released for the Wii U and Nintendo Switch by Nintendo, Intelligent Systems, and Ninkancho. The title mainly aims to address Color Splash's fatal flaws and help it fit better in line with earlier titles in the series. Gameplay Color Splash: Director's Cutout stays true to the original version's core gameplay, without making any major alterations such as adding partners or reinventing the battle system. However, changes have been made to make the gameplay experience more enjoyable. Huey remains outside of Mario's pockets at all times. Battle In battle, Mario can use up to eight Recyclable Cards. They are cards with a solid white background and a black recycling symbol at the bottom. Of these, four are Recyclable Worn-Out Jump Cards, and the other four are Recyclable Worn-Out Hammer Cards. Recyclable Cards return to Mario's hand when used, making it impossible to enter an unwinnable situation in most battles. However, all Recyclable Cards are pre-painted, and due to their white background, they are always less powerful than fully-painted Basic Card counterparts. The card-selection interface has recieved various improvements to make it more navigable. Cards are automatically sorted into stacks of their own specific kind, e.g. all Jump Cards are stacked on top of each other, but Worn-Out Jump Cards, Jump ×2 Cards and Big Jump Cards are themselves sorted into separate stacks. Each stack has a counter below it to show how many cards it has. Therefore, more cards are shown on-screen at a time. The first and last cards will go off-screen when not viewing the ends of the hand. There is also a scrollbar to use for quick scrolling, with clickable triangles pointing to different sections of a sorted hand: Thing Cards, Recyclable Cards, Basic Cards, and Enemy Cards, from left to right. When Mario wins a battle, any cards in play that he has not used will return to his hand. If Kamek randomly curses Mario by changing his cards or taking away most of his hand, the resulting cards are guaranteed not to be ineffective on any enemy. Just in case, he also steals all but one of each type of Recyclable Card. Mario's Recyclable Cards remain intact if Kamek uses the curse to flip over his hand. Paint The inconsistencies in how paint works have been resolved, to make it seem like less of a fix-all phlebotinum substance. As Mario's HP decreases, he starts losing paint from the bottom up, but the ink outlines remain. If his HP reaches 0 in battle, paint particles will fly out of him and concentrate on the ground, so that the Game Over sequence with Slurp Guys sucking away Mario's paint still makes sense. If Mario is running low on the paint used for the Paint Hammer and to power up cards, Huey's color will drain on a color-specific basis if he is in paper form; so using a lot of yellow paint will leave Huey looking more purple. When Toads are drained of their paint, they will still have their outlines. However, some are found flipped over, with the visible side giving the same impression as the Toad being blank. The Koopalings and Bowser remain unpainted following their respective defeats, until the ending sequence and credits. General changes *Loading times have been cut down significantly. *Some of the animation is more fluid, with interstitial frames between characters' main poses. *Music ported from Paper Mario: Sticker Star has been rearranged. *In-battle enemy dialogue has been heavily altered. *When sad, characters do not droop quite as much. *Falling onto spikes only damages Mario by 1 HP. *Shouting is rendered as large text in the typical Hey Gorgeous font, rather than diagonal bold white black-outlined text in the font used for the logo. __TOC__ Level, event, and dialogue changes Port Prisma *A button prompt appears when Mario is crumpled to indicate that the player should mash the A button. *When Toad's colors are being drained, the cards he gives Mario include two Recyclable Worn-Out Jump Cards and two Recyclable Worn-Out Hammer Cards. *Huey does not take up residence in Mario's pockets, so any mention of this is removed. *The Action Command Dojo Toad wears a karate outfit with a white obi. *The Turnip Thing can be used to return the small Toad to normal size. Ruddy Road Cherry Lake *After Pry Guy is defeated, Mario has to repaint the Hero's Journal before he can collect it, because he drained its color during battle. Indigo Underground Bloo Bay Beach Daffodil Peak The Crimson Tower Sunglow Ridge *The picnicking Toad wears a baseball cap and holds a basket. *Huey warns Mario before he can walk into the black paint. Wait! Mario! You can't touch the black paint! Consequently, the subsequent line where he apologizes for not warning Mario is removed. Château Chanterelle Mondo Woods Marmalade Vallery *Goombella can be seen working at the dig site, but only as an Easter egg during certain cutscenes. Kiwano Temple *Huey's dialogue when he rescues Mario is slightly altered. Your game would be over if it wasn't for me! In addition, Mario and Huey sweat heavily throughout the sequence, due to both the heat and their panicking. *At the end of the main level, Mario opens a Warp Pipe to a secret passage so that both Mini Paint Stars can be reched quickly from then, without excessive backtracking. The Golden Coliseum Dark Bloo Inn *After the hotel receptionist Toad talks about the ring of the clock, Huey tells Mario the following: Don't tell him I said this, Mario, but that old grandfather clock kinda creeps me out... It makes me feel like we're on a ticking time limit to solve this mystery. Spooky! *Mario says something to Huey after the ghost Toads return to the painting. Huey looks around the room as he says a new line in response. What? They just went over there? Over where? Plum Park Sacred Forest Cobalt Base *Huey provides a new line of dialogue when Mario first enters the level, to ensure that players notice the card-selling Blue Snifit. This place looks pretty ominous, huh. Hey, what's that Snifit doing over there in that shady corner? *There is a Save Block inside the building. *A spelling error is corrected: The floor's covered in water. And it looks like this pipe goes down even deeper... *The cards used in Snifit or Whiffit: Seabed Edition have a high chance of being cards in Mario's hand, though buying cards from the Blue Snifit guarantees having the correct cards. Fort Cobalt Violet Passage *The captain Toad is named Jack, has a small mustache and goatee, and wears a black vest and fancy boots. *The camera during the sailing sequences shows the environments from a cardinal angle, to lessen frustration. *The latency on pulling the cannons is greatly minimized, and cannonballs are not affected by the velocity of the ship. Vortex Island Lighthouse Island Fortune Island *The legendary captain Toad is named Boun T., has a large beard, and wears a black vest, a red-and-white-striped shirt, and fancy boots. Mustard Café Toad Trainworks Tangerino Grill *The Ice Pick Thing can be used to break the Magnifying Glass out of the frozen freezer. Sunset Express Redpepper Volcano Redpepper Crater *Huey has a new line of dialogue when Mario is near the second Mini Paint Star after the first has been collected. Hey Mario, it smells like a Paint Star is nearby! But where is it? Green Energy Plant *The scientist Toad wears a labcoat and glasses. *In the monitor, if Mario swings his hammer as he collects a 1-Up Mushroom, a downwards series of tones will play before the retro 1-Up sound, similarly to the Extended 1-Up Mushroom Theme glitch from Super Mario Bros. 3. *When Mario runs into the Semi-Solid Platform blocking the way, Huey's dialogue is changed to reference Super Paper Mario. The only thing is...I can only help you flip between dimensions like this for a little bit at a time. Like... 10 seconds. *Goal Poles are stylized to mesh better with the rest of the Super Mario Bros. 3 graphics. *The scientist Toad has an extra line of dialogue if Mario hasn't painted in the colorless spot on the cloud. I remember seeing an image of a cyclops cloud one day while I was researching. It must've been a glitch with this monitor... Mossrock Theater The Emerald Circus Black Bowser's Castle Postgame Trivia *As a project, Color Splash: Director's Cutout draws parallels to Minecraft 2.0, another update documented by . Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Action Role-Playing Games Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:AgentMuffin Category:Nintendo Games Category:Intelligent Systems Category:Ninkancho Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Content inherited by AM Studios Category:Remakes Category:Remastered Edition Category:Director's Cuts